


The Best Part of Believe is the Lie

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Вы можете много чего сказать про Рори Уильямса, но вы не сможете отрицать, что он любит Эмилию Понд гораздо сильнее, чем должен бы любой семилетний.





	The Best Part of Believe is the Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Part of Believe is the Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360150) by rewindclunkplay. 



> Название - цитата из песни "Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year" группы Fall Out Boy.  
> Игра слов во фразе : The best part of "be **lie** ve" is the "lie" - лучшая часть слова "поверь" это "ложь".

Вы можете много чего сказать про Рори Уильямса, но вы не сможете отрицать, что он любит Эмилию Понд гораздо сильнее, чем должен бы любой семилетний. 

\- Но я не понимаю. Летающий человек в будке. Такого не бывает.

Она упрямо качает головой, ее вера непоколебима. Вы можете много чего сказать про Эмилию Понд, но если она хочет верить в своего воображаемого друга, в Потрепанного Доктора, она будет верить. Если она решит поверить в то, что небо – розового цвета, вам придется изрядно попотеть, убеждая ее, что это не так.

\- Нет, Рори. Он существует. Честное слово, он настоящий. Он ел рыбные палочки с кремом и заставил меня готовить для него, и он смотрел на трещину в моей стене. И он обещал мне, что вернется. И он вернется.

Взрослые говорят ему не верить ей. Она – дурная компания, эта Эмилия Понд. Вечно сочиняет всякие истории. Но Рори любит ее истории. Он любит слушать, а она любит рассказывать… - они действительно идеальная пара. И даже если он на самом деле и не верит в Доктора, он верит в нее. Он верит в слова, льющиеся из ее рта, и в ее руки, которые двигаются очень быстро, чтобы поспеть за словами, и в яркий свет, загорающийся в ее глазах, когда она увлекается своей историей. Он верит в Эмилию Понд.

\- Расскажи мне про него еще раз, Эмилия.


End file.
